


Keira

by DefiantCandle17



Series: Geralt’s Poems [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantCandle17/pseuds/DefiantCandle17
Summary: Geralt recalls his thoughts on Keira when he met her in VelenPart of the Geralt’s Poem’s series
Series: Geralt’s Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818997
Kudos: 2





	Keira

Hair 

White like my daughter’s

Plenty of haughtiness to match 

But too prissy

too delicate and prim 

You hated bedbugs

living in the countryside

brewing cures for ills

and haemorrhoids

And did whatever you could 

To get lab notes

From a cursed isle

You lied to me 

And tried to use me 

Even tried to blind me 

By guile and favour 

And a bed under the stars 

I told you there was someone else

And suggested Kaer Morhen

God help you if you should cross 

Lambert’s path 

You two 

Almost deserve each other 


End file.
